


I Don't Know What It Was About Today.

by LeggyLance_ChatNoir_are_life_stayfrosty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Fan Fiction, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, One shot may change, may continue if wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyLance_ChatNoir_are_life_stayfrosty/pseuds/LeggyLance_ChatNoir_are_life_stayfrosty
Summary: Marinette realizes her love towards Adrien is different now, and her heart has be stolen by another. This is a really short one shot about Marinette kind of re-evaluating her feelings and wanting to share some of her insecurities with one of her best friends (or cat-eared partner).





	I Don't Know What It Was About Today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I would love pointers. Might seem fast paced because i have been writing this one shot from 11pm-1:22am. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I do not own these characters the credit goes to the creators of miraculous ladbug. ;)

Today, I told Adrien I liked him. Over the years I have become more comfortable talking with him. He said he liked someone else, and he was sorry. I was fine though, that's what I was freaking out about. When I received his response I felt a rush of relief. I felt a little sense of freedom, a little happier; not saying I was sad or anything. I laid on my chaise, wondering. Who stole my heart? Just today I realized I was not in love with Adrien anymore. The love for him I feel now was more platonic, I feel like he feels that way towards me as well. I looked at the time. Then at Tikki. 

"We have to get going Marinette," Tikki said, In her sweet kwami voice.

"You're right Tikki, we don't want to miss are favorite kitty," I said with the slightest bit of sarcasm, not too much though.

It was late. I was waiting on the Eiffel Tower looking down on the city, me and Chat usually meet up for patrol here. As I was waiting for Chat, I was lost in thought. Like every teenager, I had insecurities. But I couldn't talk about them with my friends or family because I need my superhero identity to be kept a secret. I have been really wanting to talk with Chat about my problems and grow closer for a while now. I trust him with my life, and I consider him one of my best friends. I don't know what it was about today that made me want to take action and talk to Chat; but I was determined. 

"Hey Bugaboo," a familiar voice said behind me, "want me to go North and you take the South?"

"Umm..chat?" I said with my previous determination gone, but I was in too deep (not really).

"Yeah, my lady?" he said with a concerned tone.

"Can we talk for a little bit?" I said sounding more strained then I really was. I am just now realizing how much of an impact Chat has made on my life. Wow. How this little cat was so nice to me even though I rejected him? Through thick and thin, he was still here. I am so thankful I do not have to protect Paris all by myself. 

He came and sat next to me. I finally, met his eyes. His gorgeous eyes.

"My lady, whats wrong? Did I do something to make you cry?" I didn't even know I was crying, and the sheer worry in his voice killed me.

"Er- My lady?" He said after I pulleed him into to a hug. 

"Chat," I said into his messy blond hair.

"Why did you like me?" I didn't know where that came from. Was that an insecurity I had? I hadn't realized how important his answer was to me, until I asked it. He started to respond.

"I love you, because your an amazing person you're not only brave and strong. But you put others well being in front of your own no matter who they are to you. Also other than that, your serious persona you put on while were fighting akumas and doing our super hero duties, you, on rare occasions your walls will drop and even, if just a little. This other beautiful personality shows through, that I hope one day I'll get to know." Chat said, also clearly shocked at his own words.

I realize this beautiful cat is the thief of my heart (cheesy I know get over it). The word 'love' rang in my ears. Not wanting to let go of his warm embrace. I finally pulled away just a little and said

"Chaton, I love you too," I said staring into his beautiful emerald eyes.

I was scared for a second because I thought that he might not feel the same anymore. My doubts were quickly washed away when he kissed me. I melted into it. I wish I could freeze time and enjoy this moment forever. But, I also had to breathe. We broke apart trying to catch our breath and with mad blushes across our faces.

"I love you so much, my lady" he said with a voice crack in between so and much. 

I was in love with my partner. The one who is always their for me even though we don't know whats going on in each others other lives. We are going to take it slow. But hopefully, with time he can know all of me and I can know all of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be more than willing to make a second chapter if someone would want that, I could write about the reveals or something like that just let me know. 
> 
> If you want to leave a comment or a kudos you can, if you don't want too, you do you. Overall hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I am going to get some sleep now, byeee.


End file.
